Anakin's Embarrassing Secret
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: Anakin has a embarrassing secret that he cannot let others know. What is the secret? What is he afraid of? Full summary inside. Rated T. It should be okay for you guys.


**Anakin: "Hello Fanfic readers and writers!"**

**Ahsoka: Hello! Today, you're reading a story "Jedi Knight15" came up with."**

**Barriss: It's called; "Anakin's Embarrassing Secret."**

**Yoda: Enjoy it, you will.**

**"Anakin's Embarrassing Secret."**

**_Jedi Temple._  
**

**_At the Jedi Temple at Anakin's quarters, Anakin was just playing some MW3._**

"YEAH! Boy this is sooo easy! You noobs don't stand a chance against me!"

_"Anakin, stop acting so arrogant."_

"Shut up Master Windu."

_"Screw you!"_

*Door bell rang*

"...Oh my God, AHSOKA!"

"...What!?"

"Can you get the door?"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm busy owning noobs."

"...Here's a better idea, why don't you get your lazy butt off that chair and get the freaking door yourself!?"

"UGH! Fine!"

Then when he opened the door, he met up with a clown.

"Hello Skywalker!"

*Anakin screams like a girl*

"What? All I said was; Hello."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

*Slams door*

"Master, what was all that screaming and yelling?"

"Uhhh...NOTHING!"

Then he ran back to the game.

"Heh heh heh...It's okay Anakin...just play your game...and everything will be alright."

Then Ahsoka went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Ahsoka, is Skywalker here?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a normal citizen. I came to say hi to Skywalker."

"...Master...come here!"

Then he got up from his chair went to the door.

"What is snips?"

Then his eyes met with the clown's eyes.

*Anakin screams like a girl and jumps on Ahsoka, with her holding him*

"Master, what are you doing?"

"IT'S THE CLOWN!"

"Are you serious?"

"Hello Skywalker. I just wanna ask you; What do you think of my clown costume, huh?"

*Anakin jumps off Ahsoka and runs to the bathroom and locks the door*

"...Anyway, thanks for coming."

"Your welcome. See ya!"

Then she closed the door and goes after her Master.

"Master?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Master, It's me; Ahsoka Tano."

"Oh...sorry...you can come in."

Then she opened the door, went inside, and sat next to him.

"Master...I think there's something I don't know about you."

"N-No...t-there's nothing you need t-to k-know."

"Yes I do...you have a secret!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. Tell me. What's your secret? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me."

*Ahsoka is poking Anakin in the shoulder to get an answer*

"Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"ALRIGHT, FINE!"

"Sooo? What's your secret?"

"...I'm...afraid...of...c-clowns."

"...!...So...you're...afraid of...clowns?"

"...Yes."

*Ahsoka burst out laughing, while falling backwards."

"A HA HA HA HA! Oh my God! I need tell this to Barriss on Skype!"

"NO!..."

"What?"

"Don't you dare, tell her or anyone else! Do you understand?"

"...Yes Master."

"Good. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and see Padmè."

Then when Anakin left, and when there was no noise, Ahsoka rushed to her quarters, grabbed her computer, went to Skype, and started a video chat with Barriss.

"Hey Barriss!"

_"Hey Ahsoka. How's it going?"_

"Good, Barriss, there's something you must know about my Master!"

_"...Uh...okay? What is it?"_

"...My Master is afraid of clowns!"

*Barriss's lips started to shake. Then she burst out laughing*

_" A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

" I know, right?!"

_"Are you freaking serious?!"_

"I'm dead serious!"

_"Oh my God, I gotta tell Master Luminara, Master Windu, Obi Wan Kenobi, everyone!"_

"I'll text this to Padmè!"

_**Outside of Coruscant.**_

After Anakin walked out the building of the Jedi Temple, he got onto his speeder, and went to Padmè's place. When he arrived, he knocked on the door three times

and nobody was there to answer. So he went inside and searched for Padmè.

"Padmè?...Padmè?"

Then he heard chuckling. He followed the noise, and it led him straight to her room.

"A HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Padmè, why are you laughing?"

"Is it true; You're afraid of clowns?!"

"WHAT?! Who told you that?!"

"Your padawan; Ahsoka Tano."

*Anakin makes a angry face*

"A HA HA HA! Oh my God, Ani! I can't believe you're afraid of clowns! That's sooo absurd of you- A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"OH SCREW YOU PADMÈ, I"M OUTTA HERE!"

Then he went out her room while she was laughing. When he got out outside, everyone was there laughing at him.

Everyone: "A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone: A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"SCREW YOU ALL! ARRRRRGGG!"

*Runs away angrily*

_**Jedi Temple.**_

When he got back to the Jedi Temple, he went to his quarters, but the problem is; When he got there, everybody was there.

"...Okay...I think I lost them."

Everyone: "A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Hello Master!"

"AHSOKA, YOU LITTLE BACKSTABBING LIAR! YOU LITTLE FREAKING BRAT! YOU LITTLE SENSELESS IDIOTIC FOOL!"

"Oh, come on Master, everyone is enjoying a good laugh."

"A HA HA...Oh my God Skywalker...I guess when they say; You are afraid of clowns...YOU ARE!"

Everyone: "A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"LUMINARA, SHUT UP!"

"Everyone who thinks; Anakin is a cry baby, everyone who thinks; Anakin is a loser, everyone who thinks; Anakin is absurd, raise your hand or return with a laugh.

*Everybody raised their hands, and returned with a laugh*

"SCREW YOU ALL! EVERY LAST ONE OF Y'ALL!"

Then he went out his quarters and went outside of Coruscant walking angrily.

"...THIS SUCKS! Now everyone is laughing at me, because I'm afraid of clowns! I'm gonna get my revenge! I'll get my revenge on you AHSOKA!"

*Devil Anakin pops up in front of his left shoulder*

"Hey, you wanna get revenge on Ahsoka?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright...here's what you should do."

"What should I do?"

"...Scare the living crap out of her."

"...That's it?"

"Not just it...after you scare her, she'll piss herself in front of everybody."

"A HA HA HA! I'll definitely try that!"

*Angel Anakin pops in front of his right shoulder*

"No Anakin, you shouldn't."

"Don't listen to that Angel Anakin, listen to me, and you'll get your revenge."

"...I'm taking the devil Anakin's advice. See ya later."

*Both of them poof away*

"Now it's time for my revenge!"

*Anakin makes a evil face, and a evil laugh*

" Heh heh heh...heh heh heh...A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Then unexpectedly, people were watching him with confused looks on their faces.

"...Sup?"

_**Jedi Temple.**_

After Ahsoka finished laughing her butt off, she went to see Barriss. After she reached her quarters, she knocked on the door three times and Barriss answered the door and let her in.

"Hey Ahso...ka...A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Why are we laughing?!"

"Because Barriss...IT'S SO FREAKIN FUNNY!"

Then Ahsoka and Barriss continued laughing, until Ahsoka received a call from her comlink.

"Barriss, Barriss! I gotta take this."

Barriss couldn't stop laughing. It was too overwhelming for her.

"Barriss! Stop!"

"O-Okay, okay...I'm cool...I'm cool."

"Alright. Hello?"

_"Ahsoka...come meet me outside of coruscant."_

"Why?"

_"...Because I told you to...NOW GET OVER HERE!"_

Then the transmitter ended.

"...Okaaaaaay? I guess I'll go then."

Then Ahsoka went out of Barriss's quarters and went outside. When she got there, she was wondering; Why is everyone in a circle? They all moved out of her way

and she saw a mysterious figure sitting down on the floor with a cloak on.

"...Who's that sitting on the floor?"

"We don't know padawan Tano. Why don'tchu get closer to it?"

"...Okay?"

Then she went towards the mysterious figure. When she got closer to it she put her right hand on it's shoulder, and it turned around with a loud scream.

Ahsoka jumped and felt her underwear wet.

"Oh man! I wet myself!"

Everyone: "A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Then the mysterious figure got up from the floor, and removed the hoodie. Then Ahsoka returned with a gasp.

"M-Master? Is that?-"

"That's right Ahsoka. It's me. Your own Master. Now you know how I feel when you embarrass me in front of the Jedi Order!"

"I'm sorry Master! I didn't know how serious it was!...SCREW YOU!"

Then she ran away, and Anakin started doing a victory dance.

_**I hope you liked the random story I made. Here's a word of advice; Revenge is a dish best served cold.**_


End file.
